


Another Experiment

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries another experiment and, for once, John doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Experiment

John Watson trudged up the stairs to 221B Baker Street, tired after a long day at work. Walking through the door, he threw his coat over a chair and went to the fridge for something to eat. Upon opening it, his face immediately scrunched up in disgust at the sight of a disembodied hand. Suddenly losing his appetite, he closed the fridge. Just because he was used to his flatmate's insane experiments, didn't mean he found it to be in any way pleasant.

"Sherlock! Must you keep detached body parts in our fridge?" he called to the detective, annoyed.

Sherlock Holmes was seated on the sofa, reading a book on anatomy.

"Yes John, it is essential to my experiment." Sherlock replied calmly, not even bothering to look up from his book.

John didn't pursue the issue, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. Instead he just huffed and turned his attention to the cupboards, still hoping for a snack. He turned around to ask whether they should order in, but jumped at the sight of Sherlock standing only inches away from him. He hadn't even heard him get up. The detective's head was slightly tilted, his brows pulled together, seemingly examining him. The doctor blushed at the intensity of the other man's gaze.

"Sherlock, wh-what are you doing?" John asked, confused.

"I'd like to try a new experiment, if that's alright with you." Sherlock replied.

"Erm…alright…but-"

John was cut off by Sherlock's lips on his. He remained still for a moment, utterly perplexed at what was occurring, but then he closed his eyes and started to move his lips with the other man. Sherlock's lips were warm and soft, faintly tasting of tea. Kissing him felt natural and utterly amazing. It started off gentle, innocent, but a fire started to burn inside John, a flame he hadn't even realized was there. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him closer, as Sherlock's arms snaked around his neck. The kiss grew steadily more passionate, each of their tongues exploring the inside of the other's mouth. Then, he felt Sherlock pull away. John frowned at the sudden loss of contact. He opened his eyes, and saw a sly smile upon the other man's face.

"Hmm…interesting…" Sherlock concluded, before starting to walk away.

John's mind was racing. Had that really just been an experiment? No, he didn't think so. The passion that was set ablaze between them was real. He had just experienced it, and John doubted that Sherlock's enthusiastic participation in the "experiment" was purely scientific. Feeling a rush of confidence, John called after him.

"Sherlock? That wasn't just an experiment, was it?" he asked, phrasing it as more of a fact than a question.

"Excellently deduced, John. Well done." he replied with a wink, and with that he turned and walked to his bedroom, closing the door.

The good doctor stood there smiling to himself. This was certainly one experiment he would not mind coming home to…


End file.
